Methods, apparatuses, and computer program products are provided herein for enabling one or more tasks to be chained together, such that a user interacting with a user interface may scroll, back step or otherwise navigate through the one or more tasks in the task chain that may cross one or more software packages. In some example embodiments, a task is added to a task chain at the time the task is launched. In further examples, a task launch may cause a task to be performed in another software package. Therefore, as tasks are added to the task chain, a user, via the user interface, may scroll backwards and forwards through the tasks and advantageously, for example, may scroll through tasks across software packages. The user may then select a particular task in the task chain, which enables the user to view that task in the particular software package that generated and/or otherwise provided the task.